bad_slackersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry
'Tom and Jerry '''is an American animated series of short films created in 1940, created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara For Metro Goldwyn Mayer. The premise of the shorts centers between a cat named Tom and a mouse named Jerry whose chases involved comic violence. Hanna and Barbara ultimately wrote, produced and directed 114 Tom and Jerry shorts at MGM Cartoon Studios in Hollywood from 1940 to 1957. The original series is notable for having won seven Academy Awards, tying with Walt Disney's ''Silly Symphonies as the theatrical series with the most Oscars. Overview In the Slackerverse The animated series Tom and Jerry and all of its related content except for Anchors Aweigh has been a subject of public scrutiny by the communities of anthropomorphic cats, dogs and mice ever since its inception in 1940. The most famous scrutiny of the show was 1944's Mouse Trouble which drew ire from cats that protested the scene where Tom gets caught in his own mouse trap set off by Jerry, sending the hapless Tom out into the tree being strangled while bouncing back and forth into the tree. This said scene was most particularly insensitve that it caused Lawrence Walker Jr at age five to have nightmares about the show. And Lawrence Sr banned everybody in the household from watching any Tom and Jerry related media except for Anchors Aweigh, when they lived in Montreal at the time. Trivia * * * * Lawrence Walker Junior has disliked the show since he was about five, because of its alleged racist themes. Not because of the racial stereotypes itself. But because of the show's premise on a mouse always torturing the cat. Lawrence has disliked the show due to the racially motivated "mouse on cat violence". Considering that Larry has become a felinist cause of his reactions to the 1944 cartoon '''Mouse Trouble. '''After being horrified at the scene where Jerry activates the snare trap on Tom, sending him out to the tree and being dangled around by his neck like a yo-yo, after drinking a bowl of cream. * Jarry Brown, the younger brother of Gary Brown also dislikes Tom and Jerry for similar reasons. However he is not as fanatical towards stopping the show like Larry Jr is. * Since 2014, Amazon Prime and iTunes has issued a warning disclaimer for all cartoons saying "Tom and Jerry may contain racial and ethnic prejudices that were once commonplace in American society". This was considered a coincidence however, considering that Larry Jr has rallied against the show since the early 1990's alongside with fellow members of the North American Feline Anti Defamation League. Since NAFADL launched a petition on Change.org in 2013 convincing Amazon and iTunes to issue trigger warnings for feline viewers. A similar petition was launched on the website ForceChange in early 2014 on behalf of Lawrence Walker Jr. Considered a moderate success by the North American Feline Anti Defamation League in 2014, this led to the United States Supreme Court to enact a civil rights law protecting anthropomoprhic animals of human capabilities from hate crimes by humans. Category:Films Category:Programs that Larry Jr dislikes Category:North American Feline Anti Defamation League enemies Category:Antifelinism Category:Antirodentism Category:Human supremism Category:1940 films Category:Television shows Category:Rodent supremism Category:Real films